ARC Troopers
"ARC Troopers" is the second episode of the third season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It is the forty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was released on September 17, 2010 on Cartoon Network. Premise Synopsis When former Domino Squad risked their lives to destroy the Rishi Outpost and warn two Jedi about the incoming invasion, Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi led their troopers to Kamino to warn General Shaak Ti and Prime Minister Lama Su of the attack. Echo and Fives are soon seen walking down a hallway, enjoying memories of their last experience on Kamino when they run into 99. He welcomes them, but is sad to discover that he could not return the medal Hevy gifted to the maintenance member. After some preparation, the Separatist fleet attacks, led by General Grievous. He sacrifices his ships and ships the "debris" down to the surface, where it was met by Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress. The Jedi above the surface, unaware of the forces below, led on the fight, until General Kenobi got suspicious. Taking a small craft under the water, Obi-Wan finds trident drills and aqua droids assembling craft. The droids chase Obi-Wan to the surface above, barely in time, where the Jedi is met by an aiwha. The forces below then deploy what they have and the assault on Kamino begins. The trident drills deploy numerous battle droids in hangar bays and hallways, spreading them thin. The CIS commanders then split up: Grievous to the barracks, and Ventress to the DNA chamber to steal the DNA and prevent the Kaminoans from creating more. The two general split up too: Skywalker to intercept Ventress, and Kenobi to duel Grievous. Grievous escaped, and Skywalker manages, along with the help of a clone trooper unit, recaptures the DNA and sends the two generals home in a Kaminoan craft. While that was going on, Echo and Fives are sniping aqua droids heading their way, and join 99 and a group of lost cadets. They all go to the barracks and get supplies from the armory, preparing to defend themselves from the Separatists. The droids come, are destroyed, but unfortunately, 99 was killed while courageously retrieving more ammunition for his clone brothers. Credits Cast Starring * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers / Aqua Droid * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi / Computer * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker / TV-94 * Matthew Wood as General Grievous / Battle Droids * Tasia Valenza as Shaak Ti * Bob Bergen as Lama Su * Tom Kane as Narrator / Yularen * Nika Futterman as Ventress * Daniel Logan as Clone Cadets Crew Created and Executive Produced by * George Lucas Supervising Director * Dave Filoni Produced by * Cary Silver Directed by * Kyle Dunlevy Written by * Cameron Litvack Score by * Kevin Kiner Original Star Wars Themes and Score by * John Williams Appearances Characters *99 *Blitz *Broadside *Cody *Colt *Dooku *Echo *Jango Fett *Fives *Grievous *Hammer *Havoc *Obi-Wan Kenobi *R2-D2 *Rex *Anakin Skywalker *Lama Su *Shaak Ti *TV-94B *Unidentified ARF Trooper (Kamino) *Unidentified ARF trooper 2 *Unidentified clone cadet *Unidentified naval officer *Asajj Ventress *Wullf Yularen Creatures *Aiwha Droid Models *Astromech Droid **R-series ***R2-series *Battle Droid **Aqua droid **B-series battle droid ***B1 Battle Droid ***BX-series droid commando **Vulture Droid *T-series tactical droid Events *Clone Wars **Battle of Rishi Moon **Third Battle of Kamino Locations *Kamino **Tipoca City ***Tipoca City Military Complex *Rishi Moon **Rishi Outpost Trivia *ARC Troopers was the second half of the season premiere. *ARC Troopers is the sequel to the episode "Rookies", although it does not take place immediately afterwards. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3